Revulsion
by Darkiise
Summary: The sequal to 'Strange Situations and Terrifying Attacks'. This is from Ron's point of view and how he feels.


3 weeks ago today I married Padma Patil. I love her so much. She is already pregnant with our first child. I'm so excited and I can't wait. When Harry found out he said 'Ron, it doesn't take you long does it?'

I've been helping Harry out with his wedding plans. In a few weeks time he and Draco are going to have a civil partnership. It's all exciting news. One day when I was round at Harry & Draco's, sorting out wedding invitations Harry brought up Hermione.

"Ron, you do know Hermione will be at the wedding don't you?"

"Yes, Harry of course I know. Why did you ask?"

"It's just that it's mine and Draco's special day and I don't want anything to go wrong. I know you and Hermione haven't talked since we left Hogwarts and I also know that there will be tension between you two. So, Ron, will you get along with her, just for that day?"

"Sure Harry, anything for my best friend."

After that pretty weird conversation Harry sent me to go make coffee. As the kettle boiled I thought back to the night that Hermione and I broke up.

We were all in potions class and Snape had just told Hermione off for answering a question that wasn't directed at her. I felt so pissed off at him for bringing her down like he does every lesson.

At the end he asked Hermione to stay behind. Me, Harry and Draco said that we'd wait outside for her. We were standing outside of potions class, wondering what in the world he wanted to talk to her for. Draco was a bit fidgety and I was about to ask him what was wrong when Hermione burst from the room. I took a glance back at Snape and he had a horrible smirk on his face. He really got under my skin. We chased after her until we reached the prefects bathroom. Harry and I didn't go in. Me and Hermione hadn't gotten that far in our relationship yet to see each other naked.

"I wonder what's gotten Hermione in such a mess."

"I wonder that too Harry, I bet you that Snape has something to do with it."

We waited a few more minutes then Draco came outside. He smiled at Harry then turned to me and said;

"Snape has gone too far. We're seeing Dumbledore tomorrow."

I just nodded. I didn't want to ask what he'd done, just in case I turn psycho and try to kill the bastard.

Draco came back with us to our dorm, unfortunately. Most of the night I had to listen to him and Harry have sex and kiss. Moaning and parting isn't what you want to hear when you're trying to sleep.

I was just about to drop off when Parvati came rushing in.

"Ron, get up! There is something wrong with Hermione."

At this Harry and Draco stopped their business and paid attention.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Well earlier she came back in wrapped in a towel and she was crying. Then Snape came in and told us to leave because there was something seriously wrong with her."

We were all up in a start. Draco couldn't find his clothes so Harry and I went to Hermione's dorm before him. The sight that met my eyes once I'd got there was revolting. There Hermione was, getting screwed by Snape. I felt so sick.

"HERMIONE!" I shouted.

Draco pushed me out of the way and took Hermione away from Snape. He shouted at him but I didn't stay to listen. I ran. I couldn't stay there anymore. I headed to the black lake. The image of my girlfriend and the man I hate having sex became too much for me. I threw up. I didn't realise I was crying.

"Ron, are you ok? The kettle boiled 5 minutes ago."

"Oh sorry Harry, I'll switch it on again."

"Ok. Look, Ron I don't have to invite Hermione if it's going to be too much for you."

"Don't be silly. She's one of your best friends."

"Ok. I'll be at the desk."

I sat at the island in the kitchen. I let my head fall into my hands. I felt someone put their hand around me. I looked up to see Draco with a caring look on his face.

"I heard your conversation. When you see Hermione don't be so harsh on her. She didn't like what happened to her. Snape cast a spell on her. She didn't know. He almost raped me!"

"What?!" I saw Harry in the doorway looking like death had just hit him.


End file.
